


When We Are Old

by aaa_mazing



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa_mazing/pseuds/aaa_mazing





	When We Are Old

When we are old, when decaffeinated coffee is the only luxury my blood pressure lets me enjoy, when you finally stop devouring junk food and don’t look twelve any more, when you fall asleep on me without having been fucked senseless, when I can’t find your cock without my fucking glasses, when I don’t remember which of my balls is a plastic one, when Babylon is an ancient city not a dance club, when a painting of yours can buy us a month in Vermont but we don’t go there because old bones are fragile, when a trick is what clowns show at our grandchildren’s birthday parties, when the only drug not prescribed by a family physician is E, when you take naps in an armchair with a local newspaper on your lap, when a walk upstairs is a marathon, when you still sketch me but add more garments each year, when your back aches not because I bend you in half but because of the rainy weather, when your straw-hued hair grow paler, when I explain to my son that ‘monogamy’ doesn’t mean ‘monotony’, nothing will change: I will still love you, Justin Taylor.


End file.
